


Good Things Come to Good Boys

by lilduck92



Series: Eren's Private Tutor [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Eren getting pushed out of bed, Food Kink, Kind of Food Kink, Levi is making serious promises, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilduck92/pseuds/lilduck92
Summary: The continuation of Eren's Private Tutor. Eren is about to graduate and finally hears about his potential scholarships. He goes to Levi with the good news and receives his well deserved reward and is invited back to Levi's house to continue the celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Underage sex is not okay in the real world okay. Don't even start with that. This is fiction.
> 
> This is the continuation of Eren's Private Tutor. You asked and you shall receive! First time with a food kink, it is a work in progress. Eren and Levi shall have to have another food oriented secret date night!
> 
> Enjoy! My tumblr is littleduck92.tumblr.com if you would like to follow me!

Eren was bouncing. He was actually bouncing as he walked down he hallway toward the lockers. Armin grinned at his friend proudly while Mikasa rolled her eyes, but the tiny smile that just curved the corners of her lips told both boys how happy she was for Eren. Both Mikasa and Armin were shocked at the amount of time Eren had spent on his scholarship applications and schoolwork. The few hours with Mr. Ackerman every school day had really paid off for Eren.

Eren reached the lockers first, his excitement leading him well ahead of the others. He quickly spun the lock, not even really watching the numbers as he put in the combination. The lock clicked open and he exchanged a few books and a binder before slamming the door closed a few seconds before Armin and Mikasa finished up at their own lockers near his. 

“Ready?” Mikasa asked her brother, ready to get home. Armin shouldered his own bag and looked expectantly at Eren. Eren rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand.

“Actually, you guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you at home later.” He said with his signature wry grin. Armin made a face while Mikasa glared at him.

“You go to Mr. Ackerman’s class every day, I thought we were going to celebrate tonight.” Her tone was calm, the kind of calm that had you very nervous. Eren shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with her. 

“I won’t be long, I just need to tell him the news. I promise, I’ll be home right after you.” He said. Armin decided then that it was a great time to pipe in.

“Why don’t we just come with you, that way you can tell him and then we can walk home together?” He said, smiling with his blue eyes sparkling. Eren looked at him, confused.

“Come on guys, I said I wouldn’t be long. Just go on and I’ll catch up, its not like I have anything to study with it being the last few days of school.” Eren urged, walking forward to turn both Mikasa and Armin with his hands. Gently, he pushed them toward the doors to the outside world. Mikasa sighed and finally relented, grabbing Armin by the arm.

“Fine, but you better not be long. Dad and Mom want to take us all to dinner.” She warned, her eyes serious. Eren nodded and assured them once again. Finally, they walked out the doors of the school and he was left alone with his bag. 

He shook his head at their antics but quickly shifted his thoughts to an entirely different subject. Spinning, he sped down the hallway and turned into the English Hall. Levi’s door was the last one on the right and was wide open like usual. Eren sidled up to the doorway and leaned on the frame. Levi was leaning back in his chair and scrolling through a document on his laptop. They had been seeing each other, outside of school hours, for some time now but each day Eren saw the man his reactions never changed. Levi simply muddled every thought and feeling he ever had and reduced him to a incoherent mess on the inside. However, after a few days he was able to form full sentences around the man.

“Um, Sir?” Eren asked, timidly knocking on the wooden door. Levi looked up from his computer and regarded his student from behind thin reading glasses. He wore a simple dark grey blue button up and black slacks today. The top button was undone now that class of over and he had rolled up his sleeves. His hair. perfectly styled as usual, had a single strand that had fallen from its confines and was hanging over his brow. Eren had a strong urge to go to Levi and tuck that strand back up into the rest of the raven strands. 

“Sir, I know it is after hours but I was wondering if I could talk to you a moment?” Eren asked, added a tiny, nervous lilt to his voice. Something sparked in Levi’s eyes as the color suddenly deepened and his pupils blew wide. He made a show of checking his watch before shuffling some papers around on his desk.

“Well I suppose I have a few minutes, Mr. Yaeger. Close the door behind you.” Levi leaned back in his chair once again. Eren rushed to comply, making sure to nervously fiddle with the lock until it snapped into place. He sauntered over toward Levi, moving around the desk to stand in between Levi’s knees. His fingers played with the cuffs of his shirt as he looked down on the perfect man below him. 

“I just wanted to thank you, Mr. Ackerman.” Eren said, his voice pitched slightly higher to sound much more innocent than it actually was. Levi raised an eyebrow in question. Eren pulled a winkled paper from his pocket and shyly handed it to his teacher. Levi wordlessly took the paper and read over it, his eyes skimming over each word. After he was finished he looked up at Eren, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Eren, is this true?” He said, breathless. Eren grinned, forgetting his persona. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he bounced lightly on his toes. 

“It came yesterday, I couldn’t wait to tell you, Levi!” He said. Levi stood in a rush and gripped the back of Eren’s neck to yank him down into a deep, passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, Eren’s lips were bruised and already starting to swell. 

“Congratulations, brat. You made it into college.” He said with complete adoration. Eren nodded enthusiastically.

“Not just any collage! NYU! I got into NYU on a full ride!” He was now bursting with excitement. Levi chuckled and cupped the boys cheek in his hand. 

“I’m proud of you, Eren, I really am.” He said. Eren quieted down at Levi’s touch.

“Thanks, Levi. I really owe it to you, I couldn’t have done it without you and your… methods of persuasion.” He said, eyeing Levi’s slight tent in his pants. Levi laughed slightly but brought Eren’s attention back to his face. His expression had slipped into something that Eren was used too, craved even. 

“Do you know what happens to good boys, Eren?” Levi said, his words and sultry tone traveling straight down to Eren’s teenage dick which twitched and swelled instantly. 

“Good things?” He whispered. Levi nodded.

“Yes, good boys get rewarded for doing well and you, Eren, have been a very good boy lately.” Levi said as he dropped down to his knees, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. 

“Now I am going to make you feel so good, precious boy. You deserve to feel good today.” Levi’s hands slid up the legs of Eren’s jeans and worked to loosen the belt and button at the top. Soon Eren felt cool air on his painfully hard dick. Levi yanked down his jeans and left them hanging around his ankles. His hands came up to pump Eren’s dick while ghosting hot air over the tip. 

“Fuck,” Eren muttered, his own hands finding a place on Levi’s head, careful not to muss up Levi’s hair. He swore again when he felt Levi’s hot mouth completely encase his dick in warmth. Eren tried as hard as he could but couldn’t help but to slightly buck up into the heat, feeling his tip touch the back of Levi’s willing mouth. 

Levi swirled his tongue around his member but when he took Eren deeper and hummed around his length. Eren gasped as heat coiled in his abdomen and his dick pulsed with a quickly impending orgasm. Levi gently scraped his teeth over the extremely sensitive skin as a hand came up to grip the base of Eren’s cock, stopping Eren’s orgasm in its tracks. Eren bit his lip to stop his cry from escaping as his dick pulsed in pain this time. Levi ran his tongue along the underside of Eren soothingly as his grip softened to pump him member in time with his mouth. As he pulled off of Eren he swiped his tongue in a swirl around the head only to suck harshly as he took Eren in to the back of his throat. He continued this several times as Eren trembled, his knees shaking and struggling to hold his own weight. 

With a gentle but firm push, Eren stumbled back until his ass hit Levi’s desk. His dick slid out of Levi’s mouth with a lewd sound but Levi was quick to follow Eren. Now on his knees, Levi gazed at Eren’s cock like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Fuck, Eren, I can’t get enough of you.” He whispered as his lips ran over the length of Eren’s cock. His hot breath fanning over Eren’s glistening skin making his nerve endings erupt with sensation. Levi’s tongue flicked out to follow the large vein running along the length making Eren’s cock lift and sway as it hung heavy for him. 

“I can’t get over how amazing your cock is. It was made for me, Eren. You were made for me.” 

Levi’s eyes snapped up to meet Eren’s as his lips covered Eren’s uncut manhood. Levi didn’t look away as he slid down the length until his nose brushed into the dark hair as the base. Eren whimpered as both hands came up to hold Levi’s head still and his hips snapped. He heard Levi gag slightly and saw tears gather in the corners of his teacher’s eyes but he couldn’t hold back any longer, not when Levi continued to eye fuck him and suck as if his life depended on it. Passion took over until his muffled cry announced the load of cum that slid neatly down Levi’s throat. Levi milked him for the very last drop before standing and claiming Eren’s lips. Eren tasted his own salty sweetness on Levi’s tongue and loved every moment of it. 

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless. 

“Meet me tonight, I’m not finished with you just yet. My place, after you are finished with your friends.” Levi whispered into Eren ear after Eren had pulled his jeans back into place and fastened them. Eren nodded and stole one last kiss before backing away from Levi, his thoughts already settling on their meeting again. He turned to the door but turned back toward Levi once his hand was on the knob. 

“Thanks for everything, Levi. Really, I couldn’t have done this without your help.” He smiled sheepishly at Levi. Levi had already sat back in his chair and had his hand on the mouse, ready to return to the work Eren had interrupted. He looked at Eren fondly, a small smile on his own lips. 

“All I did was push you in the direction you needed. See you tonight, Eren.” 

******

His mood now impossibly high, Eren made it to his house in record time. Armin and Mikasa were already working on dinner with Eren’s dad while his mother was busy stealing tidbits while the others weren’t watching. They greeted Eren with rambunctious energy and didn’t even comment on his slightly late return from school. 

The night progressed smoothly as they talked and laughed and toasted to Eren’s grand achievement. Eren appreciated every moment they had given him but by the time dinner began to finish up he was ready to head to bed. He stayed to help with dishes instead but then hightailed it to his room. He quickly changed into his tightest skinny jeans, the ones Levi loved to peel off of him and a cleaner shirt. Making sure his room was dark and the door locked, luckily his parents and sister were very privacy conscious, he pulled open his window and slipped into the spring chill. 

It was dark outside, which made his escape much easier. He climbed down from the overhang and sprinted across the yard and down the sidewalk, making sure to run around the corner before slowing to a quick walk. For the thousandth time he thanked whatever god was out there that he lived only a block from his teacher. It made sneaking out much easier than if he had to use a car. 

Eren bypassed the front walk at Levi’s house but instead skipped around a few houses and came in through the back pathway. Levi was a little weird about having students walk up to his front door in the middle of the night. Something about how it may look suspicious. Eren figured having a classroom locked right after hours was pretty suspicious but figured Levi knew what he was talking about so he used the back door whenever visiting. 

He knocked quietly on the back porch, hidden in the shadows. A few moments passed before he heard Levi’s footsteps come toward him and the door swing open. 

“Eren.” Levi breathed, his eyes locked onto Eren. His powerful gaze used to make Eren feel uncomfortable but now it only made him feel special and like the most important person in the world. Eren stepped into the light and Levi quickly closed the door behind him. Silently, Levi led Eren through the modest house and up the stairs toward Levi’s bedroom. Eren had grown quite familiar with this particular room and enjoyed all its dark accents and decor. He walked straight to the bed where Levi had already removed the duvet. Eren fingers ran along the silken sheets as he recalled the many nights he had spent on these very sheets. He smiled slightly and looked toward Levi, who had stopped just inside the doorway.

“I have been thinking of how to reward you all evening.” Levi said as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a blindfold. “I just couldn’t think of the perfect thing to treat you to until an idea finally occurred to me while I was cooking my dinner.”

Levi walked over to Eren, placing the blindfold on the bedside table, beside the lube already sitting out. Eren’s eyes followed every move.

“You see, I was thinking about how to treat you but I didn’t realize that I didn’t need to treat you to anything because you are a treat yourself.”

Levi’s fingers slipped under the hem of Eren’s shirt to pull it over his head. He neatly folded the piece of clothing and set it aside. Eren sucked in a breath as fingers danced over his skin to his jeans. The button popped easily and the material was slowly peeled from his body, little kisses welcoming the newly exposed skin. HIs boxers and socks soon followed, leaving Eren bare to Levi’s gaze. Levi guided Eren onto the bed and slipped the blindfold over his eyes. Once the material was safely concealing everything from Eren, Levi rose from the bed and moved around the room for a moment. Eren strained to hear everything movement and heard what sounded like clothing being taken off before footsteps led away from him and vanished from the bedroom. 

Eren lay motionless as he was left alone in the room. Faintly he heard the sounds of Levi moving around in the lower part of the house but he couldn’t make out anything specific. His breath rose slightly as his mind raced with possibilities. He knew that if he even touched the blindfold, Levi would somehow know and make this reward into a punishment so he obediently left the cloth in place. Instead he remained in barely patient agony as his erection swelled and slowly dripped precum onto his belly. 

Levi wasn’t gone long, even if it seemed to Eren an eternity. Eren’s breath hitched in anticipation as he heard footsteps on the stairs that led closer and closer to him. His heart picked up as those soft footfalls reached the landing and turned toward the bedroom. Levi’s bare feet padded quietly into the room and straight to the bed. A soft, indistinguishable clink made Eren cock his head slightly toward the bedside table. His attention, however was diverted as the bed dipped and Levi’s hot, naked warmth pressed against his thigh. 

“Oh, Eren, you are so beautiful but I think I have an idea that will make me just want to ravish you even more than usual.” Levi breathed, his fingertips skimming over Eren’s abdomen. They made their way to his wrists and lifted them above Eren’s head. Levi worked quickly to tie his hands to the headboard. Eren, recognizing the texture of the rope, knew that Levi had used one of their favorite ropes. It was made in an ebony color with a thin strip of teal braided into the rope that matched Eren’s eyes. Levi loved to tie the rope intricately and by the way the rope was being twisted and looped from his wrists to his elbows, Eren could only imagine how he looked all trussed up. 

“Yes,” Levi’s hot breath glided over Eren’s ear, making him gasp. “Just one more thing, Eren. Be patient for me.” 

Eren moaned as the silky voice touched every nerve and his muscles twitched and jumped with every shift of Levi’s body against him. He pulled slightly on the ropes, finding he was securely held in place. His hips canted in need but Levi pushed them back down to the bed. 

“Now Eren, you are going to spill your surprise if you don’t stay still.” Levi said as he pulled completely away from Eren. 

“Going to spi… oh!” Eren cried out as something ice cold dipped into his navel. He sucked a breath in as his skin adjusted to the temperature change. The bed shifted again and Levi’s hair was suddenly brushing over his chest. Another icy blast followed as Levi dragged something up Eren’s chest with what Eren presumed was his mouth. Whatever it was was left in the hollow of his throat but as his skin heated the icy object, he felt a trickle fall down his neck. A deep breath brought the faint smell of vanilla to his nostrils. 

“Fuck… is that ice cream?” Eren’s voice cracked as he imagined Levi painting his chest with ice cream. All he received was a soft chuckle before a new sensation ran over his abdomen. It was cool but not nearly as cold as the ice cream. This was just a thin trail that ran up his abdomen and around his nipples. It was gone quickly, along with Levi. 

Eren sucked a breath in through his nose as a rough texture rolled along the thin trail. It moved to his navel and dipped into the ice cream there before Levi brought the object to Eren’s lips. Eren obediently parted his lips to bite into it. Rich, sweet flavors exploded into his mouth. He chewed the chocolate covered strawberry with a moan. 

“There, you are perfect, Eren. The perfect treat.” Levi said, his lips seeking out Eren’s to suck at the sweetness left there. Eren pushed into the kiss as his lower lip was sucked into Levi’s mouth. 

“You taste even better.” Levi released his lip only to return to his abdomen. He licked up Eren’s stomach and stopped to suckle on a nipple. A hand untied the blindfold and tossed it across the room, letting Eren look down at himself. He gasped when he did. He was covered in chocolate and ice cream and Levi was licking up every last drop. 

“Fuck…” Eren breathed as his skin trembled with the sensation of Levi’s tongue caressing him. Levi fisted his cock gently as he moved back to kiss Eren deeply, swallowing Eren’s increasingly needy moans. Their tongues mingled, still sweet from the chocolate, but Eren yielded easily to Levi’s more dominate position. Levi pulled back and reached over to grab a bowl from the bedside table. 

Inside was warm, melted chocolate. Levi dipped three fingers into the bowl and liberally coated each one. Eren’s eyes widened as he realized what Levi was going to do. Levi smirked as he held his hand over Eren’s face, letting the liquid drip over his face and into his waiting mouth for a few moments before letting his fingers drift lower to Eren’s ass. He dragged the chocolate over Eren’s length, making him buck into his hands, and over his balls to his entrance. He stayed for a moment, just rubbing over the tight ring, before plunging the first finger deep within Eren. 

Eren cried out as his back arched off the bed and his ass sucked Levi’s finger in to the hilt. Levi slowly drew it out before slipped back inside. He continued his ministrations a few times, enjoying the way Eren’s hole fought to keep him rooted deep within. His second finger was sucked in before long and a simple crook of his fingers found Eren’s prostate. Eren, already lost in pleasure, jerked and his cock twitched. His member was already a deep red and was steadily leaking, begging for some attention. Levi leaned forward until he could take the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head as he pumped Eren’s needy hole. Eren was now whimpering and pulling on his restraints as he was pulled further and further into the holds of his pleasure. As Levi sank down on Eren, a third finger was slipped into Eren’s void. The stretch was intense but Eren ate it up as if he was born for it. 

Levi sucked down on Eren for a few more moments before pulling away to look at Eren’s chocolate rimmed asshole. Not being able to resist, he yanked his fingers out and dipped down to lick and fuck into Eren with his tongue. Eren cried down and jerked his hips at the unexpected feel. The sensations grew as heat coiled in his belly. He felt his orgasm coming a moment before he exploded, streaking his own stomach in cum. Levi shifted to coat his cock in lube before lining up with Eren. 

With the head of his cock resting against Eren’s hole, he swiped a finger through Eren’s cum and brought it to Eren’s lips.

“Taste yourself, boy. Taste how good you are.” Levi said as he sank into Eren. Eren sucked on Levi’s finger as if his life depended on it, all the while moaning as he was filled to the brim. Levi seated himself into Eren easily, Eren’s ass devouring every inch. He lay still as Eren adjusted but soon was dragging himself until only his head was still engulfed in Eren’s heat. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed back inside. Eren’s wanton moans sounded off the walls of the room and Levi joined him on much softer levels. Levi set a slow place, making sure that Eren felt every bump, ridge, and curve of his cock. The sensations were overwhelming and had Eren’s cock returning to full hardness in no time. 

“Levi… harder!” Eren whimpered, wanting to feel Levi pound him. Levi shoved his nose into Eren neck and sucked a purple mark on the boy’s collarbone. He kept up the torturously slow pace but moved to whisper into Eren’s ear. 

“What do you want, baby boy?” He asked before taking Eren’s earlobe into his mouth and sucking on the skin there. Eren cried out softly.

“I want you to fuck me, Levi.”

“Oh no, Eren. I need you to tell me exactly what you want.” Levi said, his hips jutting forward hard for only one thrust before returning to the slow in and out. Eren sucked in a breath.

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.” He said, his head lifting to nip at Levi’s lips. Levi smirked before kissing Eren. He shifted back to pull completely out of Eren. He gripped Eren’s hips and flipped him over in one motion, catching Eren unaware but gaining a moan out of it. He helped Eren up on his knees so his ass was presented perfectly. Eren’s head and shoulders remained on the bed but his head peaked up at Levi, the need and desire making his pupils blow out completely. 

“Is this what you want?” Levi asked, rubbing his erection in the cleft of Eren’s ass.

“Yes!” Eren sobbed, his body quaking. Levi made a ‘tch’ noise in his throat and continued to tease Eren. 

“Daddy, please, just like that. Please fuck me hard.” Eren cried out. He screamed as Levi slammed into him. The pace Levi adopted was brutal and the sounds of slapping skin and labored breaths filled the room. Levi reached around the pump Eren’s cock in time with his thrusts, his still chocolatey hands mixing with Eren’s precum sliding effortlessly over Eren’s dick. 

“Levi! I’m… fuck!” Eren cried out as his second orgasm hit him harder than the first, coating the sheets and Levi’s hands. Levi wasn’t far behind him as he abused Eren’s ass. His hips stuttered as his own climax neared. He gripped Eren’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he sank into Eren as deep as his boy would take him. Eren whimpered as Levi’s hot seed flowed into him and Levi’s heavy weight dropped over him. Together, they slid down onto the mattress in exhaustion, Levi slipping out of Eren as his cock softened. 

“My sheets are soggy.” Levi grumbled only minutes later as he reached up to untie Eren from the bed. A giggle rose out of Eren.

“Of course they are.” Eren mumbled, sleep threatening to overtake him.

“Oi, brat. Do not fall asleep on my soggy sheets. We need to change them. Now.” Levi rolled off of Eren and shoved at the tanned boy that was sprawled out over his bed.

“Five minutes!” It was Eren’s turn to grumble. 

“Tch, no. Get up, my bed is disgusting.” Levi shoved Eren again but this time Eren actually was pushed off the bed. He yelled in surprise as his body hit the carpeted floor in a heap.

“Hey! I thought this was my reward night! You can’t throw me off the bed on my reward night!” He sat up and pouted, his lower lip pushing out obstinately. Levi rose an eyebrow but only got up to strip the bed of the soiled sheets. He did, however, pause and kneel down to press a long kiss to his boy’s lips. 

“It was a well deserved reward, Eren, congratulations.” Levi said, looking into Eren’s eyes fondly. Eren smiled, his eyes sparkling. 

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked as Levi rose back up to dump the sheets in a hamper. He turned toward Eren.

“Yeah, brat?” He asked.

“I know that we had this thing for while I was in school but with me graduating soon, what is going to happen to us?” His voice sounded worried and tense. Levi’s eyebrows pushed together and he moved back to Eren, kneeling and cupping his face.

“Eren, this was always more than a proposition, you know that. You will have me as long as you want me.” Levi said. Eren had been looking down at the floor but glanced up to see the sincerity in Levi’s eyes. 

“Promise?” He asked. Levi sealed their lips in a kiss before answering, their lips brushing against each other.

“Always, Eren. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?? 
> 
> Any kinks that I haven't covered that you want to read?? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with this series even though I sometimes mysteriously drop off the face of the planet... I'm not ready to end this series yet so keep tuned in!
> 
> My tumblr is littleduck92.tumblr.com


End file.
